Time of my life
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: Set during TS3-While Buzz and Jessie are dancing, Woody looks back on a dance he shared with Bo Peep. I do not own toy story. Song is from dirty dancing.


_Hay un amigo en mi, _

_Hay un amigo en mi _

_Cuando eches a volar _

_Hay un amigo en mi _

_Si hay un amigo en mi_

_Hay un amigo en mi._

Sheriff Woody held a rose in his hands waiting for the right moment to toss it to Jessie. The cowgirl and space ranger were dancing to a Spanish version of 'You've got a friend in me.' Buzz spun Jessie around and Jessie caught Woody's eye. She then jumped in the air as he threw the rose and caught it in her mouth and continued dancing. Woody smiled, watching them. After escaping the incinerator, the two toys had grown incredible close. Looking at them reminded him of a similar moment with Bo. Closing his eyes, his mind drifted back to the day of their anniversary.

_Flashback to ten years ago_

"Woody, where are you?" Bo Peep called out. She had been looking for him all morning. Suddenly, someone covered her eyes.

"Why hello there, little lady." Woody said kissing her cheek.

"There you are! Happy anniversary!" She handed him a piece of cloth. He held it out.

"Wow, a new vest! Oh and in black too! I love it." He slipped it on and Bo purred.

"You look very slimming in black and kind of sexy too!"

"Bo." The cowboy blushed. "I have something for you too." He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a small necklace with tiny pink beads on it.

"Oh Woody, it's beautiful. Thank you." Up on the desk, Buzz and Jessie were watching them. As Woody placed the necklace on her, Jessie nodded to Buzz, who hit a button on the boom box.

_Now I've had the time of my life_

Bo turned and looked at Woody. Woody looked up at his sister and best friend, then back at Bo. They smiled. Woody tossed his hat aside, grabbed Bo, and dipped her down low, singing as he did. (Woody is bold, Bo is italic.)

**No I've never felt this way before, yes I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you. **

_Because I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you._

Suddenly the two broke into a quick step dance, singing along.

**I've been waiting for so long and now I've finally found someone to stand by me.**

_We saw the writing on the wall as we felt this magical fantasy_

**_Now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise it secretly. So we take each other's hands, because we seem to understand the urgery._**

**Just remember.**

_You're the one thing,_

**I can't get enough of.**

_So I tell you something._

**_This could be love_**

Woody twirled her and pulled her close, staring into her eyes as the chorus started again. Spinning her again, she laughed and pulled him toward her. The music swelled and Woody pulled her up onto a platform and then he took a leap off of it, dancing solo as she laughed and continued singing.

_With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know._

**So we'll just let it go, don't be afraid to lose control.**

_Yes I know what's on your mind when you say "Stay with me tonight."_ Woody waved to Jessie and Barbie, who came and joined him on the floor, dancing.

**Just remember, you're the one thing.**

_I can't get enough of._

**So I tell you something**

**_This could be love_**

_Back to the present_

Woody hummed the song, his eyes still closed. He opened them, still in his memories, when he noticed everyone looking at him.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"You were humming." Potato head said.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were, Woody." Trixie said, grinning.

"Cowboys don't hum, especially sheriffs."

"Wait a minute, I know that tune. It's 'Time of my life' from Dirty Dancing." Jessie said.

"You're right Jess. Buzz said. Hey, that's your song! Yours and Bo's! That's why…" The ranger stopped when he saw the look of sadness on his friend's face. "Oh no, today's your anniversary."

"Who's Bo?" Buttercup asked.

"Woody's girlfriend, Hamm said. She and Woody were together for ten years."

"But sadly she was sold in a yard sale two days after our tenth anniversary. Woody said, leaning against the bed. Seeing Jessie and Buzz dancing just now brought up the memory."

"Woody." Jessie said. She ran and hugged her brother tight. Soon everyone else joined in on the hug. Later that night, Woody sat on the edge of the window, looking up at the moon. He had on the vest that Bo gave him that day.

"You kept it this whole time?" He turned and saw Jessie climbing up.

"Yeah, I didn't have the heart to get rid of it. That way, she's with me always."

"You'll see her again, Woody. I know you will. Goodnight bro." She hugged him and jumped down from the desk, letting Woody to indulge in the last bit of the memory.

_Flashback_

Buzz helped Bo down from the platform and as the chorus started again, she ran toward Woody and jumped into his arms. He lifted her high up as their friends sang and danced around them. The song slowed down and only Woody and Bo sang.

**Now I've had the time of my life, no I've never felt this way before (**_Bo: Never felt this way)_**Yes I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to you.**

**_I've had the time of my life, no I've never felt this way before, yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to cause I've had the time of my life and I've searched through every open door, till I found the truth and I owe it all to you._** Woody dipped her down again and kissed her passionately. Leaning her back up, she sighed and hugged him.

"I love you, Woody." She said as the song ended.

"I love you, baby. I've had the time of my life these ten long, wonderful years, and I wouldn't change them for the world. Woody said. I'm never going to stop loving you, Bo." He placed a hand on her neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

_Present_

Woody smiled at the memory. Jessie was right; he would see Bo again. Till then, he would keep that memory in his mind. Laying his head to the side, he hummed their song until he fell asleep.

The end


End file.
